My Frienemy
by Academy the Frienemy
Summary: This was a 4 step programme. 1. Seduce Sora 2. Get Sora to ask you out 3. Have sex in public place 4. With Sora. …So maybe it was just a 3 step process. Chx2 Zexion pointed the stack of papers at Demyx. “That’s 'Professor' Zexion to you.”
1. My Game

**Nobody judge me! Like always…**

**Disclaimer: Ain't me.**

**And I WILL to 'A Rose By Any Name' Before July 24****th****, but after that I'm gonna relax for a week because it's my birthday then and I want some peace and quiet.**

…**My mom hired a science tutor for me D: Relax my ass, slave-driver! _ -murmur murmur-**

**enJOY.**

**--**

This was a 4 step programme.

Seduce Sora

Get Sora to ask you out

Have sex in public place

With Sora.

…So maybe it was just a 3 step process.

--

'_**Articulate'**_

Game 1

*****SORA PICKS UP A CARD*

*TIME STARTS*

**Sora**: Uhm… Ahh… what we'd call Axel...

**Axel**: A SEXBOMB!!!

**Roxas**: *covers face in embarrassment*

**Riku**: A red-head! Ginger! Teenager! Molester! I don't know!

*TIME RINGS*

**Sora**: We were looking for 'pyromaniac'.

Join us again next time in another game of '_**Articulate**_'.

--

Name: Riku Misaki

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese/Icelandic

Likes: Boys

Dislikes: Losing a challenge

OOOoooOOO

Name: Sora Dimitriou

Age: 16

Nationality: Greek

Likes: Sweet food

Dislikes: Lying

OOOoooOOO

Riku's first day at Yuki High is definitely something you'd call memorable. The average amount of hysteria on somebody's first day usually only includes the most simple events. Obviously starting with entering the unknown school and carefully walking through the masses as if you were in some inhabited jungle with panthers, Venus flytraps and those annoyingly weird birds that you assume can suck your blood out because of the way its beak is shaped. Then there's the awkward moment where the teacher stands with you in the front of the classroom and has you introduce yourself to the rest of the class whose all eyes are set at you and what your next words are. After you miserably fail at a decent introduction you sit at the back or the next best, an empty seat _close to _the back. Your first lesson probably goes fine and when the bell rings and the teacher ushers you out of the room you have to spend 10 whole minutes to find your next class, or do the smart thing; _**ask a classmate.**_

After that there's lunch, and you sit by yourself at some table and eat silently seeing as this is your first day and you don't want to attract too much attention to yourself. If you're lucky some poor sucker will come and sit next to you because they pity you and you can carefully begin to start a conversation and perhaps find out a bit more about your classes and the school. After lunch you carry on with the usual lessons and before you know it the day is over and you're on your way to the tram stop to take the '7' home!

However, this is Riku Misaki we're talking about after all.

Riku's first day began with him getting lost in the swarm of students before he even entered the school. He followed the crowd in the direction they were heading which thankfully was the main entrance and was thrust into the open hallway as people scurried to the sides to get their books and papers from their lockers. The only one who didn't have a locker yet was Riku, and what a shame it was because he really could use a place to run to right about now to avoid the lustful stares he got from both female and male companions roaming the hallways. Pacing down the hallway to any random direction Riku ignored the whispers and giggles coming from the sides; he knew he was attractive, and he was well aware of how to use it to his benefit, he had plenty of times before. And even though they didn't know it now, he knew that he was funny and easy to get along with, he was definitely confident and even though it was sometimes hard for him to admit it, he was cocky.

First steps into the school = immediate fanbase

Riku's first class was English, one of his favourite lessons in his opinion, but he who knew what the teacher was like here. At his previous school his teacher had been a beautiful, gorgeous blonde named Honour, and she had a burning passion for literature. Not to mention a burning passion for Riku when he was in her class, and yes, he did get Honour. She was just a pebble in the road, but unfortunately, if you throw a pebble in the water it makes a ripple effect. After the teachers and his mother found out that he had slept with his teacher they immediately moved and Honour was taken by the police; what further happened to her he had no idea.

Gently knocking on the front door Riku awaited response from beyond the door and after about 15 seconds he heard footsteps approaching from behind the wooden object and the handle was being pressed down. When the door opened it revealed a fairly short man, about a head shorter than Riku and too young in his opinion to be an English teacher.

"What?" The man glared at Riku through is glasses which were positioned at the rim of his nose; he had them well-positioned because it really gave off a fearful aura from the man. Riku looked him up and down again, carefully absorbing every detail of this man. He had slate lilac-coloured hair which covered his one right eye and he wore black glasses. His attire consisted of a simple blue button-shirt and a black tie around his colour completed with a set of jeans and surprisingly enough, purple converse. This dude was giving off a total 'emo' vibe.

"Dah… I-I'm Riku. I mean. The new student. My first class is with you, see." Riku held out his sheet to the other male and waited as his eyes wandered over the paper before jamming it back into Riku's hands. The man gave a slight waved with his hand before entering the classroom.

"Come in." Riku stepped inside the classroom and immediately all eyes were on him. Nerve-wreaking? Yes. Embarrassing? Perhaps. Comfortable? Oh hellz no!

"Class, this is Riku Misaki, the new student who will be joining our class." Riku glanced over the wave of faces and paid close attention to the ones who actually _caught _his attention. Out of the unfamiliar faces Riku was interested in 4 of them; one was a blonde boy with spiky hair who was casually playing with his pencil and not even bothering to look up at Riku, to say that kind of pissed him off and attracted him at the same time. The second was a girl with auburn hair sitting at the front of the class with her hands clasped and straight posture. The third guy was red-haired guy sitting around the middle of the class with fire-breathing hair, it looked absolutely amazing, however he was frowning and confusion was written all over his face; intriguing. The fourth and final person was another spiky-haired boy, except his hair was cinnamon-coloured and he looked a lot more vulnerable and innocent than the previous one. Something struck Riku as he looked back and forth between the blonde and the brunet; they looked _a lot _like each other. Not thinking of his actions Riku pointed at the blonde-haired boy and then at the cinnamon-haired boy with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, you guys look a lot alike! That's gotta suck." The blonde stared straight at Riku and he noticed that he had bright blue eyes. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and let out a huff before speaking.

"Why?" Riku hesitated before sheepishly scratching the back of his head and emitting a low nervous laughter.

"I think its fun when you see someone who looks like you." Riku turned his attention to the cinnamon-haired kid, and on closer inspection, this kid's eyes were _**way **_brighter and gorgeous than the blonde's. "Makes you feel like you're not alone in this world."

Riku gave a slight grin. "Not if God lives by the rule 'If At First You Don't Succeed.'" The class let out a few snorts and there was snickering going about before the teacher clapped his hands and the noise level dropped down. Riku was unaware of the frowns on both the spiky-haired boys' faces and turned towards the so called 'teacher' it seemed like. The lilac-haired man turned toward Riku with a stern expression.

"Enough with the chit-chat. I want you to take an empty seat wherever you can find one and pay attention to the lesson. I'm your new English teacher Zexion and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year." Nodding Riku turned back towards the class and headed for the back where he had spotted an empty seat; he didn't get far though because as soon as he inched up closer towards the back, a chair suddenly shot out and hit him in the side. Taken by surprise Riku turned to the source of the pain and saw a chair with a leg on it, and attached to the leg was the red-head with the wicked hair. He seemed to be motioning for Riku to sit down at the empty desk which, conveniently, was located right next to him.

Riku pulled out the chair and slid into his seat, dropping his shoulder bag at the foot of the table and concentrating all his attention on the teacher. Man-child. Whatever.

"Riku, is it?" Riku turned towards the voice and was greeted by the wide grin of the red-head. He had emerald green eyes which were almost feline and upside down triangle tattoos under each eye. Riku simply nodded in silence and flashed a small smile at the stranger. The red-head held out his hand.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Riku accepted the almost immediately and smiled.

--

Lunch came and obviously Riku being Riku got offered loads of seats by random strangers, both male and female who slid out the chairs next to them and patted the wooden object in an inviting manner; and Riku turned down every one of them. No offence to them or anything, but it was his first day and if he wanted to fit in he'd have to sit with the right crowd, and honestly he had no idea which crowd was the right one at the moment, so instead of sitting at a table with people, he sat at a table with nobody.

He prodded the questionable sandwich on his plate which seemed to consist of dark bread, cheese, ham and… shrimp? Probably but he wasn't all that sure, he'd only gotten a glimpse of a tail before tuning out his thoughts and digging into his sandwich. Or samich as he liked to call it; he'd called it that ever since he was a child and the habit was hard to break.

A figure appeared in front of Riku and set down their plate, not even bothering to look up Riku gave a warning.

"If you're a homophobe, fuck off." And he continued to take another of his samich. Okay. That was definitely now shrimp. Most likely non-existent meat from like, the Jurassic period.

"Actually," the person pulled out their chair and slid into the seat "I myself happen to be gay." Axel had clasped his hands together and was smirking at Riku's face which was currently filled with the unknown substance which is 'school lunch'.

"I'm very flattered if you're after me Axel, but you seem to cool to be considered a lover." Riku grinned, showing the specks of food that were hitched between his pearly white teeth.

"Aw, man, that is _so _gross! ...Love it." Axel picked up his own sandwich and took a large bite out of it before sticking out his tongue at Riku. The sight was absolutely horrendous, but being Riku he had to compliment Axel on being able to pull off such a stunt; he adored disgusting sights. "Ah. Here comes the rest of the posse!" Axel raised his hand and waved for a couple of characters to come over.

"Who's this guy?" A fairly lovely woman placed her plate next to Axel's and slid into her own chair. She had blonde hair slicked back all the way with two antennas sticking out at the front; her blue eyes shimmered and she radiated 'bitch'. A very fearful combination if you ask Riku. Axel continued to chew on his sandwich and didn't even take his eyes off of his target. "Riku. New guy." The woman glanced over at Riku and quirked a single eyebrow and Riku did the same, after a few moments she just grinned and began consuming her own meal.

"Demyx! Hey, dude! Where were you today? We missed you at class." Riku turned his attention to where Axel was looking and was greeted with the sight of a another boy stumbling through the lunch room towards their table. Finally arriving at his destination he grabbed a seat and sat down before turning to Axel. "Sorry, I missed my bus again. It's just such a pain to live in the outskirts of Gothenburg. There's like 2 busses going and they leave every 2 hours or something." Grumbling the teen picked up his sandwich and began devouring it. Much like the woman this guy had a unique appearance; he had dirty blonde hair which was shaped in sort of faux hawk hairstyle followed by light blue eyes. He wore a simple band t-shirt, and from what he had seen as the guy had toppled over here, ripped denim jeans. His golden necklace was precious though; it was in the shape of a golden wing and hung loosely around his golden chain.

"Leave me out will you?" Another person fell into their seat, and shit, this girl— guy?!

"Heh. Sorry Mar, thought your class didn't end until half an hour." Axel rested his elbow on the table. This _guy, _that he was talking with looked terribly odd. He had fluffy pink, cotton-candy hair and ocean-blue eyes— what's with everyone having blue eyes here?!

Oh. Right. It is Sweden after all, and from what he had heard everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes. …So far it was partially true.

"And who is this?" There was a sickening sweet voice coming from his right and Riku turned to see the pink-haired male smiling his way. A shiver was sent down his spine and he grasped onto his jeans in order to stat under control. This guy was plain creepy.

"Riku. Ah, right! I should probably introduce you to these guys! Riku, this is Marluxia, call him Mar or Marly," Axel motioned towards the cotton-candy man who raised his hand "Demyx is right here, he's the musician and the one probably most likely to make it in our group. Seriously, the dude's got talent!" Axel pointed a thumb at the teen with the faux hawk who simple smiled in recognition. "And the bitch is Larxene." The lady slammed her fist into the table and glared daggers at Axel. "Hey! What the fuck do you mean?!"

Axel simply waved his hand in front of her. "Relax Larxy, it just means you're a strong woman." Most likely satisfied with that answer, if you exclude the scoff and the roll of her eyes she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, a half-eaten samich on her plate.

"Posse, this is Riku. He's a cool guy, I think we should accept him into the gang." Larxene gave Axel a long stare, her eyes fixated on Axel's eating figure before speaking.

"…You didn't grin and show him your chewed up food and he did the same and now you suddenly deem him worthy of joining the group, did you?" Axel shot a finger up and spoke with his mouth full.

"On the contrary! He started it!"Larxene letting out a sound of disgust shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't care what shit you pull on us. He can't join until he's been initiated." This caught Riku's attention.

"Initiation?" Demyx began clapping his hands I glee.

"Ooh! Initiation! Initiation! Awesome!" Riku kept looking into the azure orbs of Larxene and he even saw her smirk with her eyes. Larxene leaned closer to Riku and let her head rest in the palm of her hand, flashing her fangs as her eyes roamed Riku's expressionless face.

"Depends… if you're up for a challenge." Riku scoffed and shut his eyes gently.

"Tch. I never turn down a challenge." Suddenly Marluxia became ecstatic and began waving his clenched fists in the air with an awfully sick smile plastered on his face. Demyx had a road grin painted across his and his eyes were glimmering. Axel was the first one to act, slapping his hand onto the table and standing up before taking his now empty plate into his hands.

"Then I guess it's on!" Demyx followed Axel's lead and stood up right after and soon enough Marluxia followed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Riku leaned back in his chair and started picking his fingernails in a bored manner, swaying on the chair whilst paying no attention to the rest of the crowd.

"But I don't really know if I should…," he let out a light huff which sent his fringe flying in a wave before settling down gently in its original spot. "What do I get if I join this group? For all I know this group might suck." Riku brought his eyes up and suddenly they were locked with Larxene's, Larxene who was now sporting the most vicious grin he had seen in ages, and honestly, his blood started pumping with excitement before he even knew what the initiation process was. Larxene picked up her plate before leaning down and was face-to-face with Riku.

"Honey. We're the right crowd."

--

"Sora." Sora picked at his sandwich with utter disgust. This isn't even edible; the government is just giving us this shit as their contribution to saving the earth by feeding the repulsive slob to the world's children and therefore ridding itself of more mouths to feed.

"Sora!" That's their way of solving everything, and they blame us for everything. Everything and anything they can find, they even grab us by our throats and point an accusing finger while yelling 'You just killed a polar bear! That's right! Youuu!' and it's at this point that Souja Boy drops in and dances.

"SORA!" Sora looked up from his plate to see Roxas' bewildered eyes drilling a hole into the very core of his soul.

What did he do now?

"You're totally out of it? Are you okay, man?" Roxas waved a hand in front of Sora's face which Sora gently batted away before releasing a puff of air.

"Just… tired. I didn't really get to sleep so well last night, I was up trying to perfect the piano notes." Roxas eyed his sandwich in a peculiar manner before nibbling at its crust and deciding it was awful and dropping it down on his plate.

"Look Sora, you've been playing that piano for ages. We know you love it fine, but maybe you should give it a rest now that school has started." Kairi, one of Sora's best friends since he was a child and ex-girlfriend, even though he would never admit it openly seeing as they both only tried it because they thought it was natural, and ended up seeing that there was no spark and remained friends. She was a lovely girl though and many boys had their eyes set on her, and why shouldn't they? She was definitely obedient and loyal, she was pretty and funny, and not many people knew this, but she was a grade A pervert. Sora blamed it on her friend Namine who got her into reading all those mangas and yaoi fanfics.

Kairi flipped her auburn hair behind her shoulder gently before lifting up her cup and taking a sip of the clear water. Thank god something wasn't infected here.

Sora concentrated his eyes on his sandwich, wishing that it would explode somehow, but after growing bored and unsuccessful in his mission he lay his head down on the table and shut his eyes. The murmur of the students was relaxing and the slight vibration of footsteps seeping through the table was soothing and very calm; not many people would think that but for Sora, school was one of the places he could genuinely cool down and take it easy.

A knocking was heard on the table and Sora fully awoke to find what the source of the disturbance was. He looked up and saw a glimpse of silver hair and a broad smile before realizing who it was; the new student.

He had gorgeous silver hair which cascaded down and stopped at his shoulders, his fringe giving a small opening to his dazzling turquoise eyes, the mixture of deep-sea green and sky-high blue whirled into someone's perfect orbs. His pale skin was like ice and snow, looked cold and fragile but still you wanted to touch and feel it under your fingers; and that smile… His pearly white teeth were enough to have Sora drop his jaw, but to have him smile in that glorious way which illuminated his entire face was absolutely stunning.

He may have been a bit of an ass towards Sora and Roxas at the beginning of class, but Sora was always clueless and it took him a while for things to strike in, and after class had ended and he was walking on his way to lunch he figured out the joke that the new kid had said and he chuckled lightly to himself.

Sora always was slow.

So he wasn't such a bad guy after all, on the contrary, he was humorous and that was sure to attract a lot of attention and he'd probably make a lot of friends instantly seeing as he had the good-looks, the humour, and Sora wouldn't be surprised if he even had the athletic ability.

The silver-haired male whose name was… was… uhm… something that was said by Zexion at the beginning of class when he entered but he had now forgotten… Something that rolled off his tongue in a pleasing manner… uhm…

"Sora?" the boy leaned in and purred lightly as he set his elbows on the table and ignored Roxas' protests of 'OMG', 'WTF', and 'GET OFF BIATCH!'

"Riku?" Was that his name? That must've been it, it just sounded so perfect when he said it, and surely no other name would suffice. The silver-haired teen nodded in delight as the tip of his hair slid casually across his shoulders, brushing his pale skin. Riku leaned in closer until his lips were hovering above Sora's ear and seductively licked his lips before uttering his final words.

"I. Want. You._ Bad_."

--

**Dun-dun!**

**So what do you guys think? I may have made some mistakes but I haven't got anyone to beta this story (a.k.a. correct my phails, oh lawl[iet]) so I'm sorry if there's a lot of wrongs and no rights 8D**

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? OMG,WTF,GETOFFMEBIATCH?**

**Please review I say, and because this is like my first chapter, I want, yes, I WANT, 5 reviews at least because I need the encouragement D:**

**I'm so sad…**

**I may not know a lot about KH considering I've never played it, so if I did anything wrong, please inform me! –bows- fankyew.**

**Sora: IT HAS SPOKEN!**

**Me: Oh you are so getting raped… -goes off murmuring incoherent curses and plotting revenge on vulnerable, innocent, oh-so-none-suspecting Sora, NAO! D-**


	2. My Surprise

_**'Articulate'**_

Game 2

*AXEL PICKS UP A CARD*

*TIME STARTS*

**Axel:** … *throws away card*

*PICKS NEW CARD*

**Axel**: … *throws away card*

*PICKS NEW CARD*

**Axel**: … *throws away card*

*PICKS NEW CARD*

**Axel**: …*throws away card*

*TIME RINGS*

**Riku**: Dude, you suck.

**Axel**: I'll take that as a compliment.

Join us again in another game of _**'Articulate'.**_

--

"I can't believe you didn't do anything! The guy was straight up in your face! You should have bitch-slapped him or something _at least!_" Roxas was lying down on Sora's bed with his feet up against the wall and his hands thrust up frantically.

"I mean, _my God, _Sora! The way he even approached you, and touched you, and spoke to you! That was all fucking inappropriate, that guy could end up in jail for that!" Sora let out an exasperated sigh as he blocked Roxas' comments out; it wasn't that he couldn't care less about what his blonde-haired cousin thought, but it was more like he already knew what was right and what was wrong, but his brain simply hadn't reacted in time. Sora swivelled around on his chair as he let the boredom pass, his mind replaying the scene over and over in his head, silently cursing to himself that he hadn't done anything.

Riku, as he had found it indeed was the guy's name, had leaned forward, pressed his lips gently against Sora's ear and confessed his lust and want for the brunet. He may have said it close to Sora's ear but the tone of his voice lingered with lust and was somehow audible to the rest of the table who all members seemed to have some sort of 'Protect Force Unit Sora' radar, and at that moment the fucking red alarm had gone off. Sora's eyes had widened and he'd blushed a dark crimson colour whilst looking down at his lap and not meeting Riku's gaze, who unfortunately suffered Roxas' wrath as he lunged across the table and began strangling the silver-haired male. Kairi had desperately fought to keep the two separated and began shouting at Sora who was out of it and still refusing to look up until the blush on his face somehow magically evaporated. Eventually Zexion had to come and force the two apart and gave them each an hours detention and a strict scolding and rant about school rules.

He remembered Roxas had been infuriated the entire day and simply skipped detention and headed on home to his faithful cousin and threw himself upon his comfy bed with stuffed animals. Sora had reminded himself to keep clear of the blonde until he was done cussing and the blood had drained from his face enough so that his natural skin colour had returned. Once that happened Sora approached Roxas and he had begun ranting about the demon that is Riku and the awfulness he brings to this world. Honestly, Sora felt a tinge of pity for Riku because the guy was new at the school and already he'd made enemies with Roxas, and believe me… when you make Roxas mad, you make him _real_ mad.

Roxas stretched his arm out to his left and picked up a deranged, old teddy bear with only one leg and playfully pressed its stomach while continuing his speech.

"I swear he's not the right crowd, don't you talk to him again Sora! I saw the look he was giving you and he just wants you for his body and probably because he can!" Sora suddenly looked up at his cousin with an insulted expression.

"I'm sorry, are you calling me a slut? You really think I'm that easy?" Sora spread out his fingers and held them against his heart, eliciting an offended scoff. Roxas threw the oddly-shaped teddy bear to the side and flipped over on his stomach and let his hands dangle over the edge of the bed.

"You know what I mean Sora! That guy is one of those people who know they're hot, everyone knows they're hot and they use their so-called 'attractiveness'," Roxas used both his hands to make air quotations "to get whatever they want, they please, and furthermore must have! It's all a game to them! You never even know if they really like you or not, they just fuck you up and ditch you to go laugh with their buddies!"

Sora flexed his toe as silence absorbed the room. He didn't want to look at Roxas. He hadn't been exactly trusting of anyone ever since he and Axel had their dispute and broken it off; it was the strangest thing, everything was going perfectly for the two of them and then suddenly it all just suddenly ended and the two never spoke again. It was like one of the world's greatest unsolved mysteries, and there wasn't even the slightest clue!

"If he hurts you…" Sora couldn't help but smile lightly at the protectiveness in Roxas' voice; it was too precious for words. Sora nodded his head slowly.

"I know… but hey." Sora turned to look at Roxas who was now drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "You do realize we just met, right? And maybe he got off to a bad start, but if he approaches me again I'll be sure to act alive," Roxas glared intently at his cousin. "Or slap the bitch." The two boys fell out of their seats as laughter filled the child-like room.

--

"Okay, I did not know he could do that." Riku held up a wet rag to his neck and elicited a low moan as the liquid slid down his throat; it felt so goddamn cold and relaxing.

"Roxas can do a lot of things. Kicking ass being the best and most experienced." Larxene let out a chuckle as she watched their new silver-haired pet writhe in displeasure. The dare had been a good pick, and the scene they just witnessed; priceless. If this was only the beginning she couldn't wait to see the continuation, and obviously, the result.

"Well he does hang with Hayner and Co., doesn't he? He's gotta have some sort of fight in him, otherwise Hayner would be taking a giant blow to his reputation. I mean come on, having a pussy within his gang? Hayner would never hear the end of it from Seifer." Marluxia who was currently sitting on the last step of the staircase flicked his fingernail for no apparent reason. He, Larxene, Axel and Demyx had all taken Riku to the nurse just in case something had happened and were given the advice of just putting some ice or any form of cold item on Riku's neck so there wouldn't be so much swelling. The group was currently sitting by a staircase behind the school building where nobody ever went because truthfully, there was nothing there except the continuation of the fence from the school front yard.

"I didn't think you'd get owned that easily, Riku." Demyx dropped down on the bottom stair and leaned against the wall, his hair getting roughed up in the action. Riku sent a chilling glare Demyx's way which made the teen rocker cringe in discomfort and fear.

"I did not get owned. I just underestimated, that's all." Riku let the rag drop out of his hand and fall to the ground with a heave splatter. He rubbed his temples and groaned lightly; recalling the incident made his head hurt and he was ashamed that he actually was beaten that easily, and worse, by someone shorter _and _younger than him!

Axel was standing against the wall opposite of Larxene who was supporting her weight on the railing. He hummed silently to himself, not wanting to take any part of the conversation; he hated when they talked about people that involved the past, and he hated the past more than death.

"Look, at least I got the message through to him, right?" Riku's face brightened only to be turned into a frown once again as Larxene let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah! Loud and clear!" Marluxia twirled a piece of hair around his finger.

"We even heard it from our table."

"Okay, okay, so you all heard. That's all part of my plan though!" Riku slapped his hands onto his thighs before shooting up and grabbing his bag. Axel had returned to reality and turned his head in the silver-haired male's direction.

"What plan? You said four words and then got a can of whoop-ass thrown at you." Riku turned to glare at the red-head who had begun smirking and chuckling lightly to himself.

"That's where you're wrong. See, now that everyone did hear my little 'confession' to Sara—"

Demyx cut in. "It's Sora, dude."

"Potato, potato." (1)

"Learning your victim's name would be a good first step y'know." Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed.

"Okay, _fine. So-ra. _Happy?" Demyx nodded with a smile grazing his lips, and even Riku had to admit, that smile made him feel warm inside; it was just so playful. "Well, everyone heard my confession, so now they'll know that they have to back off and that he's mine." Riku began walking down the stairs with gentle steps, carefully avoiding not to slip or trip over Marluxia.

Larxene let out a scoff which fit her incredibly perfectly in Riku's opinion. "That's never gonna work! What the hell kind of plan is that? No matter what there are a few girls who are still going to ask Sora out if they have the guts, little cowardly bitches, and girls who will fawn over you every time you enter the building or want to dry hump you when you walk out of the supermarket!"

Riku let out a desperate sigh; he was getting so fed up with this and they'd only just begun. "Come on! Don't you guys have like… girls who support homosexuality or anything? I mean they'd be able to rationalize with the straight ones, right?" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Dude, that would be people like Naminé and Selphie, and you can't get to them because they're Sora's friends. And from the scene we witnessed in lunch today, word is going to spread fast."

"That I'm an incredibly attractive Sex God?" Riku quirked an eyebrow and flashed his pearly white teeth. Larxene rolled her eyes again before letting her head fall into one hand.

"That and the fact that Roxas totally kicked you ass, bi-atch." Larxene grinned and enjoyed the full view of Riku growling as a response. The blonde woman waved her hand dismissively in front of her before speaking again. "Thing is, they're gonna find out, and they're not gonna want to help you because you're a total ass. To them."

Demyx began fidgeting with his shirt, his nimble fingers running down the black cloth. "You know, isn't Kairi one of them as well? You know, after Naminé converted her and everything."

Larxene's grin at that moment couldn't have been any wider, and Marluxia's laugh couldn't have been any more mocking as Axel shook his head from side to side. Larxene slowly jumped of the staircase rail and approached Axel with smooth steps, like a cat. Axel however was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and shaking his head from side to side.

"No… No. No, no, no, no… No! No, no. No…!" Larxene stuck out her tongue and grasped Axel's arms and enjoyed the thrill that rushed through her body as the red-head flinched.

"Oh yes Axel… yes."

--

Sora, Roxas and Kairi were all relaxing in Sora's room, Roxas on his spot on the bed, Sora had moved to the floor whereas Kairi had later claimed his swivel chair and they were all watching 'Scrubs' on TV. Just a few minutes earlier they'd ordered pizza for the three of them and now all they could do was wait and enjoy the sitcom. Sora crossed his legs and leaned back on his stretched out arms, inhaling a deep breathe as he let out a low laugh at the scene playing in front of him.

"Who do you think you'd be?" Kairi tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "I mean, they're all great characters and obviously we can't be perfectly matched, but if you could choose… like who you're most like… who would you be?" Roxas kept on drawing small circles on the floor with his finger whilst intently staring at the television screen.

"You really want us to say? Or should we have our friends say it?"

"I think our friends should say, it's more honest that way." Sora said. Kairi rearranged her position on the chair and laid one leg under her bottom and one leg swaying under the chair.

"I think that… Roxas would be Carla." Roxas sent a mortified glare Kairi's way.

"Dude! She's a girl!" Sora raised his arm before Roxas could say anything else.

"We never said it had to be the same gender. Besides, Carla's cool, and she has a great singing voice. Not to mention she knows practically everybody and can control everybody; come on Roxas, you've seen her in action. Admit it! I mean she even controls Dr. Cox… that's really something." Roxas quirked an eyebrow and let out a frustrated growl in response.

'_You're a girl.'_

'_No I'm not. What's this show? Is it new?'_

'_It's Sports Center, dude.'_

'_Hahaaa!_'

"Man I love J.D., he's so feminine. No wonder everyone thinks he's gay." Sora tilted his head back and laughed, but stopped just as quickly when he surveyed the looks on his friends' faces. "…What?"

Roxas and Kairi both exchanged glances before inhaling deeply and replying in unison. "Nothing." Sora raised on slender eyebrow before shrugging and staring back at the TV again. A few more minutes passed before a commercial break appeared and the trio took a moment to stretch and do whatever the hell they felt like until the sitcom started up again. Sora let out a low yawn and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Kairi stood up and fell back into her chair, stretching her legs until she heard a crack in them. Roxas simple turned over on his back and brought his legs up and placed them on the wall; one of his favourite positions on Sora's bed, honestly, he could just live there. It was _that _comfortable.

"So…." Kairi began. "Sora… about this Riku character…" Roxas held up a hand in defense.

"You can stop right there. I've already talked to him about that." Kairi let out a huff of air and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure your 'Don't do it!' and 'He's evil!' warnings really got through to him. Such a typical Roxas way of handling things." Roxas and Kairi both simultaneously stuck out their tongue and made a weird sound accompanied by light laughter. Sora couldn't help but grin. It was always like this in their little group; someone would actually be insulting the other but they'd both end up laughing about it together because they knew they didn't mean it and it was just harmless fun.

"Okay, okay. But let' handle this the woman's way now, okay? So, Sora!" She clasped her hands together and crossed her legs. "What do you think of this Riku guy, huh?"

…

Well… he really didn't know.

"I don't know. Evil?" Kairi glared at Roxas who was grinning victoriously.

"No I mean… your opinion that you've formed so far… even if it is just a small one. What do you think of him? I mean I think he's pretty hot." Roxas pretended to gag as Kairi began bellowing with laughter.

"…I think… he's like… Well. You see… I just met the guy today and he was really straight-forward and all, so I guess that's on thing. And that straightforwardness kind of gave me the feeling that he may be sex-fixated or something… and also he kinda dissed me and Roxas I guess, in class and all… so he's kind of a jerk there too… But he doesn't look all that bad, he looks like a nice guy if you see him from far away so I guess I see him as a…" Roxas continued on for him.

"Pervert-freak bastard who looks innocent but is actually a minion of the anti-christ?" Roxas put on his best smile, and Sora just stared in response.

"…Actually… he looks like an angel."

There was a moment of silence where none of the three occupants of the teenager's room said anything, two of them were staring in disbelief at one and the other one was waiting with confusion written all over his face; just waiting for a response or anything to come from any of his friends.

"…What?" Roxas shook his head as Kairi began to frantically giggle.

"Dude… I can't believe you said that."

"What? What?!" Sora held out his hands and shrugged. "What did I do? I just said—"

"I can't believe," Roxas inhaled deeply whilst holding in his laughter. "you said that! Impossible!" He threw his hands up into the air and Kairi fell off her chair and began laughing uncontrollably. At that same time the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" Sora cried out, throwing his arms up into the air with a gleeful smile. Roxas began fumbling about Sora's room looking for his jacket. Once he found the item of clothing he rummaged through the pockets and pulled out the amount of money that was needed for the pizza, including tip. He stalked out of Sora's room and began walking down the stairs, Kairi's laughter echoed through the entire house and Roxas couldn't help but let a small smile make its way onto his face.

"I can't believe you said that…" He said it to no one in particular but it was directed to Sora, and his voice was raised a few octaves as he yelled up the stairs. "I can't believe you said that Sora!"

"I was being honest!" Came Sora's reply from his bedroom.

"The word is 'stupid', Sora! STUPID!"

"But he does look like an angel doesn't he— KAIRI STOP LAUGHING!!" And Roxas heard Kairi's laughter increase as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He could just imagine the major pout on his cousin's face as it turned crimson red.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Roxas began laughing, he reached for the door and pressed down on the handle before swinging the door open. "He doesn't not look like a fucking—" And in front of him stood the person he wanted to meet the least, the person he regretted ever talking to, the person who he loved more than anything before, but now hated more than death itself.

"Yes mortal being! I have descended from the heavens! Ooh, and I get a tip for my presence? I like, I like~!" Axel had caught sight of the money in Roxas' hand and instinctively reached out for the bundle of happiness.

"FUCK OFF!" Roxas slammed the door shut in Axel's face and didn't even stay around to hear Axel's cry of pain and muffled response through the door, not even when he began banging on the door and shouting nonsense, stuff Roxas tuned out and made his way up the stairs again and into Sora's room where both occupants had their eyes settled on him.

"…Axel." He returned to his place on the bed and flopped down on his stomach. Kairi sent a worried glanced Sora's way who simply nodded and began shuffling towards the blonde boy on the bed, and Kairi quietly exited the room and tiptoed her way down the stairs. Axel was still banging on the door and yelling profanities which made Kairi roll her eyes. This was typical Axel behaviour; don't think. Act.

Kairi swung the door open and was greeted with one very enraged Axel clutching his head, his fierce red spikes poking their way through his fingers.

"What the hell's his problem?" Kairi walked out of the house and gently shut the door behind her.

"You. Now what do you want?"

Axel quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to begin his protests, but stopped and shook his head instead. "Ah- whatever. I came to pick you up, and I also need to talk to you about a small matter."

Kairi clasped her hands behind her back and swayed from one leg to the other. "Can't you just say it here?"

Axel looked at her with a look of utter horrification and Kairi couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Outside the lair of the mighty Golden Lion?"

The auburn-haired girl rubbed her chin. "Haha. Nice you dubbed him something."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he'd be too fond of 'Little Sunshine'" Axel placed his hands into his jeans pockets and leaned his entire body back, but still in balance.

"Probably not. So, is this urgent or can it wait?" Kairi crossed her arms and brought her legs together so they were pressed against each other and therefore protecting her from the slight chill that was outside.

"Do you really think I'd have approached this place if it wasn't urgent?"

Kairi let a chuckle escape her lips before shaking her head and turning around towards the house again. "True. Just a second, let me get my things."

Quickly she ran up the stairs and entered Sora's room with a guilty grin, she grabbed her bag and jacket which she'd taken off earlier and left on Sora' swivel chair and excuse herself, saying it was a matter of very important business.

And then she was gone.

--

Axel and Kairi were walking down the street, casually taking a look at their surroundings and smiling inwardly to themselves whenever they saw the weird antics Sora's neighbours were up to. Whenever Kairi had visited Sora she'd take a quick look at every house and remember small details like the colour of their door, what their front door mat said or how many weeds they had in their garden. Back when it was just her and Sora they'd both visit the old lady two houses down and she'd always hand them cookies because she enjoyed the company of children. That was years ago and that old lady had probably kicked the bucket by now, but the memories were always their.

Kairi looked over at her older brother. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Axel flinched at first, but then relaxed and kicked a small pebble that he'd been continuously kicking since they left the brunet's house. "Uhh… So how's Sora hanging up on that lunch scenario thing from today?"

"Well, he thinks Riku's a jerk and straight-forward, but other than that he seemed nice from afar. Oh, and he looks like an angel apparently." She smiled at her brother who had his eyebrows furrowed and was whispering something to himself.

"Certainly ain't pure…"

"What?"

"Nothing. So, so, he likes this guy or he's uncertain or just doesn't care?"

Kairi brought one hand up to her cheek and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the same piece that always kept falling out. "…He thinks he doesn't care, but when Riku approached him— you heard what he said right?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "No shit, everyone in the lunch room heard him."

Kairi waved her hand in front of her face dismissively with a small grin forming on her lips. "Right, right. Embarrassing. Anyway, when he uttered those words, Sora didn't react… _at all. _And by react I mean push him off or yell at him or strangle him like our beloved Roxas did." Axel let out a small laugh before covering his mouth with his hand and inwardly regretting laughing. "But we saw him _blush_! And I know this is just something small, probably a prank, yadda-yadda-yadda and all, but I really think this could go somewhere. I mean Sora's never really like anyone more than a friend and he's never felt an attraction to either gender… maybe this is where he shows his true self. Maybe this Riku brings out Sora's—"

"Sexdrive?" Axel finished.

"I was going to say 'colours', but that works too!" They both laughed. "But you see what I'm saying, right?"

"Loud and clear! And what great timing as well because I happen to know that Riku likes Sora back!" Axel grinned madly as his sister's face brightened up like a kid getting presents during Christmas.

"Really?!"

"Well, no. Not really. _But— _we can make it happen." Axel held up one lone finger and flipped it over at himself, then pointed it at Kairi like a gun. The auburn-haired girl was quiet and Axel immediately felt that something was coming on.

"…Axel, why are you doing this? This isn't some kind of stupid prank you're pulling on Sora is it? Because if it is I'll pull this car over and kill you right now."

The red-head rolled his eyes and clutched his heart. "Wow, I can really feel the love y'know… Fine. So Riku may have come to our table and wanted to be accepted into our group, but I didn't pick out the test! I even remember I opposed it! I mean come on! Tampering with someone's feelings is just cruel." He kicked the pebble in front of him again and they both watched as it sprung 5 meters and hit a pole. There was and awkward silence between the two of them which was frustrating because they both had something on their mind. Axel was the first one to break the stance, wanting to go on with his genius plan of his.

"…What?"

Kairi looked up into her brother's eyes, and for once he saw real sincerity and curiousty, both of them mixed and resulting in one very full feeling that Axel couldn't name. "…Why is Roxas mad with you?"

The red-head rubbed the back of his head and let out a loud scoff whilst turning his head away from his baby sister. "How the hell should I know."

And there was that awkward silence again. The two of them strolling down the street, their destination being their own house and the wind playfully dancing with their hair. The night was dark and only a few single stars were out, none of them shining particularly bright at that time. The sound of the ground and their shoes connecting was heard, and the movement of their clothing was another sound, but that was pretty much it. Nothing else really happened or was heard. Kairi spoke up first.

"So. You came all the way just to tell me that?"

Axel shook his head and stopped in the middle of his step. They'd arrived at their house and they were now standing just outside of their restricted property. "Well, no. This whole scene my friends are creating is kind of a spectacle don't ya think? So I figured perhaps I just give the whole thing a little push… I mean, _we— _if you're up for it, that is."

The two teens began walking towards their house, each step bringing them closer to their porch. Kairi raised one single eyebrow. "Define 'push'."

"We make this whole fake confession…" Axle said as he held up on finger again.

Kairi clapped her hands and let out a gasp of realization. "A real confession!"

"Exacta!" Said Axel as he pointed his gun finger at his sister again, and she turned the knob opening the door to their beloved home.

--

Demyx dashed down the hallways and frantically turned the corners, sliding to a stop or simply crashing into a wall and then turn and continue running. He had overslept again thus causing him to miss his bus and destroy any chance of him arriving exactly on time. The bus stop was exactly a 17 minute walk away from Demyx's house, and every single day he'd have to get up at 7 o'clock, get dressed, eat and then run to the bus stop. Mainly because the bus only came every one hour and it took one hour to travel from the stop to the school, and also because he only had time to do all his morning activities in the span of 20 minutes, excluding the 10 minute run. Only that way was he able to arrive at school at 8:30 and then sprint to class just before it began; it was all planned out perfectly if it wasn't for the fact that his bus stop was in the outskirts somewhere, so the bus driver never thought of stopping there unless someone was already standing at the bus stop. And that's how he'd missed his bus. He hadn't been at the bus stop and the driver drove away with a wailing Demyx desperately trying to catch up, only to end with him turning around and wait another hour for the next bus.

Demyx crashed into a rusty red locker and rubbed the bridge of his nose before quickly pacing towards the English room, note in his hand and cursing under his breath. The janitor passed him pushing his little grey trolley with a garbage bag in it, silently whistling a melodic tune. If there was _anything _Demyx was good at, and I mean better than anyone, even the Pope and almighty God himself… it was music. Demyx knew every tune he'd ever heard in his entire life and he was still exploring whilst on the side making up his own. That's the main reason he loved English, because you get to write, and writing is poetry, and poetry is lyrics. Which is also why he'd taken an extra class which would be held at 5 o'clock every Tuesday and Thursday after his last class; it was unbelievable.

Demyx counted the numbers that were printed across the doors, silently humming the tune to 'Lucky' by Britney Spears. Somehow he'd gotten terribly surprised by all the changes that happened with her that he'd listened to all her songs and then went on youtube and listened to her older songs, which he himself preferred more compared to the new sexy, hardcore, disgustingly mainstream music. And don't even get me started on when Michael Jackson died, the poor blonde would not stop crying for three days, weeping every hour and praying for this to be some sort of prank and that the 'King of Pop' had indeed not died and was on Hawaii somewhere drinking coconut milk with the help of a pink, spiral straw.

In the midst of his thinking a teacher walked past him holding a few papers in his hand and a steaming hot cup of coffee in the other; the two passed each other and for a second there Demyx snapped himself out of his trance and turned back.

"Zexion?"

Nothing.

" …Oi, Zexion!" The man turned around, his one open eye staring intently at Demyx from behind his glasses, his lilac hair gently swaying as he turned his head.

"Yes?"

Demyx waved his hand and began jogging towards the teacher, a wide grin spread across his face, practically blinding the elder man. Demyx came to an abrupt halt in front of him and began talking away. "Hey! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Ya still remember me right?" He pointed a thumb to himself and continued grinning.

"…"

Demyx frowned. "…If you say Naminé I'm walking away right now."

Zexion quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I say 'Naminé'?"

"Cus I'm— …Do you not remember when you came to our house to discuss her grades with my folks, and then our dog jumped you and you leapt back out of fear and during the process you crashed into our wall and broke a picture."

Suddenly Zexion's face turned a dark colour of red and he looked down at his feet, his hand holding the papers fell down to his side although his hand with the coffee cup was still held up right. Demyx began laughing lightly.

"Remember?"

Zexion glared at Demyx and the blonde took one step back, the teacher held out his hand with the coffee cup and placed his other hand with the papers on his hip. "…Okay one, I was not scared, I was _surprised_ by the sudden attack and two, your mother said it was perfectly fine and that I shouldn't fret over breaking the picture."

Demyx smiled sheepishly and began scratching the back of his head, his Mohawk getting a teensy bit flattened in the process. "Well Ma always was the kind-hearted one… no wonder Naminé and I turned the same ya'know!"

"You're Naminé's brother?" Zexion nodded his head towards Demyx.

"Ah? Yeah! So ya remember now!"

Zexion took on a stern expression and Demyx felt that awkward, nervous feeling coming on. "If I recall the incident correctly, you stood by the staircase and laughed throughout the entire scene."

The blonde shook his head and began laughing, clutching his stomach in the process before braking out into a genuine smile. "Aw, but come on! That just looked so cute the way you jumped away from Spat and stumbled onto the wall."

"…I beg your pardon?"

Demyx suddenly heard what he said and his face flushed. He observed Zexion's reaction but there was none, and inwardly he breathed out. Okay, to be honest, that time when Zexion had come over to their house, Demyx had thought that he was pretty eligible. He was very young for a teacher and he was still in style, having that cool emo haircut followed by a tie and a fancy purple shirt with black stripes; it was just plain gorgeous and the dude could make anything work on him. Demyx suddenly frowned.

"Ya still don't know my name do ya?"

"No." It was quick and simple. "And I don't really care." And that kinda hurt. Demyx threw his hands up into the air and let out a fake gasp.

"Eh? But come on! Ya gotta remember! Come on, outta everyone at my house you spent the most time with me! You really forgot the music I played for you?"

Zexion narrowed his eyes in confusion; he was seriously doubting this boy and thought he might have a slight case of 'major insanity'."What music?"

"Ya… ya really did forget…" Demyx's shoulder slouched and his hands fell to his sides, he concentrated his eyes on the floor and let out a low sigh. "Damn. And that was the nicest compliment I even got too… you're really good with words you know." He smiled gently.

"I'm an English teacher, I'm supposed to be good with words." Zexion shook his head as Demyx swatted his hand in front of his face and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, right, right. My bad."

"Did you want anything?" Zexion took a sip of his coffee and watched Demyx's reaction.

"Mm? Yeah! Uh, if you were Naminé's English teacher, does that mean you're mine too?" Zexion nodded.

"I am the English teacher at this school." Demyx held up the note he'd been holding all along and shoved it in front of Zexion's face who took a step backward and let out a growl.

"Here, a note from my mom explaining my absence class. I'm terribly sorry, it's just, my bus only comes every hour and it's kind of frustrating when you're running towards it and it's just out of your reach and, GAH! You miss it and it's like your whole world is in chaos." He clutched his head in his hands and made a pained face.

Zexion quirked and eyebrow whilst holding the note in his hand, it was the first piece of paper on the pile of pages he'd been holding previously. "…I think you're over exaggerating. "

Demyx grinned again, this being a daily routine for him. Dropping in and out of his character, not once being mad but each of his actions having a layer of humour plastered above it. "Perhaps. But that's how I really feel whenever I miss the bus."

Zexion blew on his coffee, the steam slowly evaporating from the cup. "Does this happen often?"

"More times than usual." Demyx nodded and shook his head. If he had a penny for every time he'd missed the bus he'd been a millionaire posing as a rock star. Do not doubt though; he certainly had the potential to be rock star if he'd really wanted to be, mainly now he just wanted to relax and listen to music which was very soothing for him.

"Then I advise you to get up earlier and arrive at the bus stop before the bus itself arrives." Zexion placed his hand on his hip again and took another sip of his coffee. Demyx stared dumb-founded at the teacher, his eyes actually loosing their gleam; he stayed like that for what seemed like ages before he snapped back to reality and cleared his throat.

"…But that means I have to wake up at 6 o'clock."

The lilac-haired man simply nodded. "I do that everyday too."

Demyx fell backwards and landed straight on his ass. Who in their right mind would wake up before the rooster?! "Wha-? But why?"

"I live rather far away. Now go, I've got some introduction letters to read over." He waved the papers in his hand in front of Demyx's face where the blonde simple held up his hands in defence and backed away, still grinning.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you around then Zexion."

There was that stern expression again, that one made that Demyx shiver and want to cower in fear; Zexion pointed the stack of papers at Demyx. "That's _Professor _Zexion to you."

"…Okay." Demyx nodded and began to walk away, Zexion doing the same only he went the other way. What was his next class now? He'd missed his first lesson so that meant his next class was Humanities today; just as well, he needed some time to prepare himself. And their teacher always showed slide shows with notes, all you really had to do was write them down and memorize them.

"And Demyx." Demyx flinched, then turned around with a gleeful expression.

"Hey! Ya remembered my name! How great is that?!"

Zexion held up the papers in his hand. "I'm still expecting your introduction letter." Then he began to walk away again, turning the corner and leaving an exasperated Demyx standing in the middle of the hallway. The blonde groaned and rubbed his temples before letting out a huff of annoyance and began walking towards his next class.

"Nghh… hardass."

--

**No Riku this time, sorry. But there was a lot of gossip and talking about him, right? Which is what he always does, he always manages to make people talk about him even when he's note there. –sighs- Attention seeker much? xD**

**Anywho~ how did you like this chapter then?? OwO Hmmm??**

**This is really difficult for me cus I hate having to wait for someone to beta my work on this and I want to always put it out like… NAO!!**

**But it's finally here, so enjoy this and I have to go back and finishing writing the 2****nd**** chapter for 'Dude.' I really recommend, and apparently, others have too –le gasp- Cus it's funny not because people pity me … -grins sheepishly-**

**But it's -Man though, so if you don't know it, read it, then read the fanfic.**

**And I really wanna thank all the reviewers, and yes, I'm going to mention them all here, maybe write a little reply to all their comments neh?**

**And O! M! G! I got double reviews?? xDD FANKYEW!! –tackles you all- My form of love ;) I think I'll just have it at 5 reviews at least again.. sorry if it's late, but you know, betaing Dx but sometimes even they make mistakes so sorry if there are still mistakes, their either mine or my friend [she doesn't want to be mentioned D:]. Sorreh.**

_Miss Mae_ – **Yeah, I can't write any other way. I just phail than… with a capital 'PH'. … rotfl, acids, bases, etc. xDD –hurts my head- ...**

_ChrisCa09 _**– I don't know how I haven't played Kingdom Hearts. I've read the manga and all so I know pretty well what's going on, and I guess I've just been busy with procrastinating. I love procrastinating, it's like my major.**

_xxBeautifulxxNightmarexx __**– **_**I feel so shunned when everybody has played KH and I haven't D: but please… do not shun the non-player! And procrastinating dude… it's awesome.**

_Junichi _**– Well I like Naminé here cus I'm writing her that way… and she is Dem-Dem's brother now so you know she'll be the one to push the relationship along with Kairi and perhaps Selphie.. it's always the girls… Riku's just… either a badass or a jerk. You decide.**

_Hanamaru _**– -hi 5's and misses- YEAH!!! That's TWO people who haven't played KH then! Whoo! And yeah, I've read practically every fanfic on here about KH as well.. or at least SoRi and AkuRoku ;D**

_Your Alien _**– I love the 'get off biatch' thing cus in my mind I can imagine Riku leaning over with his face ins his hands and totally ignoring Roxy who jumps back and yells profanities… (obviously) And ta-da! I updated! :D**

_Yunie Tatlin _**– Yes I do have 6 reviews… and 4 more. ;) I like putting a smile on people's faces… even if I do end up looking like an idiot that way. Seriously, my net friends have dubbed me 'Malteser' -.- Brown on the outside blonde on the inside ~ so creative xD**

_thedeviltheangelandthetheme _– **Your name is long and cool O_O**

_XIII Riku _**– I know how you feel… I've read almost every SoRi fanfic there is, and people have just stopped updating which honestly, makes me die a little inside… lawl(iet) I feel like J.D. xDD (scrubs fanatic, y'know it!)**

_HeartAngel _**– I know, I just had to be bold. Which is hard for me cus I really live into my characters so it's difficult for me to write embarrassing stuff =/ But man… Riku is like, right THERE! Ain't he? xD**


	3. My Date

_**'Articulate'**_

Game 3

*ROXAS PICKS UP A CARD*

*TIME STARTS*

**Roxas:** …So tell me what you want, what you really really want--

**Sora**: Singing! Song! Wannabe! Spice Girls!

**Roxas: **Yes, it's Spice Girls. And how did you know that Sora?

**Riku**: And how did you know the lyrics Roxas?

*TIME RINGS*

Join us again in another game of _**'Articulate'.**_

* * *

There wasn't really much to say about Riku. I mean, there was, but it all involved some sort of dumbass trick which ended up shattering something or someone accompanied by a short trip to jail where he'd spend the night. Honestly, he'd never done anything that was considered truly illegal, like he'd never been on 'Cops' or anything because he slid off the roof on his skateboard and happened to land on the neighbour's dog. He apologized about 3000 times to their neighbour and even attended the dog's funeral when he died. Don't get me wrong, he never killed the mutt, but after Riku had landed on him he needed to get a cone around his head, and one day it just happened to be raining and the dog foolishly looked up and well… that cone fills up pretty damn quickly.

He'd just always been spontaneous you know, he'd done everything on a whim, never said no to a challenge, acted before he thought because only then was life truly more interesting. The reward he got at the end of every one of his stunts was that he had a story tell and he loved every fucking moment where he'd tell someone about his adventures and he'd watch their face brighten up with glee or just turn downright onto a horrific expression, or most commonly, laugh their ass off. Centre of attention wasn't really his thing either, he just did what he wanted to and didn't do what he didn't want to do, and he was fully honest with himself.

He wasn't what you'd call a healthy teenager, he spent most of his time like other though just eating for no reason, all he knew was that he was hungry all the time and he needed something to fill up his stomach. You'll be surprised how good cornflakes actually tastes with ketchup on, just add the milk before the ketchup, okay? Otherwise it'll just mess up the whole taste and you don't want that disgusting taste savoured in your mouth for the next three weeks. He was still in a state where he believed in the old hippie style, he wore colourful shirts that had been thrown into water and then had paint spread all over it, and he wore fluorescent bracelets with cheap plastic gumball rings and drew piece signs and hears on his face. He was a man-child probably, but he didn't care because that's who he really was.

He listened to old songs whether they were rock or soul, god knew he loved Michael Jackson's earlier songs and he was wholly addicted to 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', most definitely his favourite song in the entire world. He was still hung up on grunge though, refusing to believe that Kurt Cobain was dead and proudly wore his 'Nirvana' shoulder bag with pins of various bands and insane quotes, safety pins placed messily on the thick material and often worn on his collar or hem of his shirt. His shoes differed, mainly he wore converse which he'd drawn on, and other times he wore simple sandals and paraded down the streets sporting a new home-made t-shirt, usually on the lines of a shirt with weird printing across it. His hair was always so boring he'd figured, sure people thought it was unique but it was such a simple, bright colour! He made up for that by buying thick pink scrunchies with Hello Kitty symbols decorated on them or stars and hearts, whatever he could get his hands on. He'd complete his trend by sprinkling glitter on his hair and pretending it was some kind of magic, like the fairy dust from 'Peter Pan'; he actually hated that movie, but that's all he could reference it too when people asked.

He found it amusing that nobody would ever guess that Riku would be the type of guy who adored Science and Math more than any other subject. Yeah, he seriously loved conducting experiments even if they were idiotic and mad; he thrill of the testing and finding out the unknown was amazing. Although is tests were different from usual boring ones, his tests involved mainly himself and the world. He had tried to see how long he could shout out 'Clarence' in the middle of a busy street until his voice broke and someone told him off, then he'd go off and search for any cracks in the nearby windows in case he'd caused them. He took office chairs and his faithful dog 'Oblivion' to the top of a high hill and attached the mutt's leash to the chair and had him race down; then he'd calculate how fast he was going and how long it took for him to crash and break his arm. One of his favourite experiments involved him walking into his shower with the water drizzling down at a very hot temperature and holding a toaster that was indeed still plugged into the wall; he couldn't remember much from that but he realized that he was somewhat static now. It was all great.

Judging by his appearance and personality you'd probably think English or Art or Music or something like that, but it was just very clear. Riku was neek. A mix between a nerd and a geek. And he was an amazing one too, no other neek in the world was probably as handsome and good-looking as him, and people practically dropped dead at his feet whenever he smiled or his shirt rode up when he was stretching. People only followed him to compliment him or give him presents; you can ask his mom, she's seen it happen.

All in all, Riku was one odd teenager.

He couldn't wait to see Sora's reaction to the _real _Riku.

* * *

He had heard from a certain source, _Marluxia_, that Sora spent his Tuesday and Friday breaks in the Music room on the 1st floor, right across from the Art room. Apparently the brunet played the piano and he was pretty damn good at it, or at least he'd heard from his surroundings, a.k.a. _Marluxia. _Riku had come to the conclusion that if he wanted to win this challenge, he'd have to go about it smoothly, because he did not want jeopardize his life again in the hands of one venomous blonde with his bright blue eyes and inferior to Sora's cerulean ones. Instead he had to carefully work his way into Sora's personal life, work him up, and then have his way with him and voilá! He would be with the 'right crowd.'

Which is exactly why he had decided to skip his next class which was Humanities, thank God he was good at that, he practically knew every country by heart; it had been kind of an hobby of his when he was a child and extremely bored. Amazingly enough he also knew every capital in the world. His plan was that he would sneak into the music room an hour before Sora came and try to connect with him, make friends. Because he knew the kid wouldn't budge if he tried it the same way he had done before, all he'd actually gotten from him was blush. Nothing more. And to be honest, it annoyed the hell out of Riku just as much as it intrigued him. This kid hadn't even bothered to shove Riku off of him or attempted to kill him like his not so friendly look-alike had done; that dude was not afraid to show his true feelings, no doubt about it.

So the first step of his plan was in commence; he was going to greet the brunet in the most unusual yet epic way he could imagine. And truth be told, Riku wasn't very imaginative.

* * *

Sora paced down the hallway, backpack slung over one shoulder and hanging loosely, piano notes on his hand and an apple in his mouth, the fruity juice sliding down his chin. In a vain attempt he tries to lick it up but his tongue is blocked by the giant, but delicious fruit firmly clenched between his teeth.

Tuesdays were kind of difficult.

It would start out ordinary, but in the middle of the day when the bell rang for lunch and everyone filed out of the classroom, things became sort of hectic from there on. First of all he had to run all the way down to Hayner's classroom and hand him his notes for Math class and in return Hayner would hand Sora the notes for Computer class and a few specific papers about transmitting numbers and creating polls on the computer. They had decided a while ago when Roxas befriended Hayner, or the other way around, nobody really knows, that they'd exchange notes before lunch because Sora didn't have the attention span to concentrate in Computer and Hayner spent his math lessons doodling because he didn't understand shit.

After that he had to sprint down the hallway towards the stairs and leap 3 stairs up before reaching the 5th floor where his locker was located, leave his notebooks there and take out his piano notes and shut the locker before heading down to the 4th floor. There he entered a student café the teachers had set up where grades 8-9 could spend their breaks or free time, chatting with their friends and drinking or eating; in the same way the school earned money off of it. There he'd have to stand in line for about 5 minutes before he went up and laid out enough money for one apple and then run down to the first floor. He had spent 10 minutes on the entire ritual thing and now he had 50 minutes to spare, and he was going to spend every one of those minutes playing on the schools' piano to improve his skills.

Playing the piano was his passion, and you wouldn't think that someone as small and shy as Sora would be capable of creating beautiful music, but he did. He had played for his close friends and they'd thoroughly enjoyed his performance, although he had a wee bit of jealousy for Demyx, the guy from the Music Club who could master any instrument in a matter of seconds. Although the two never spoke regularly they got along fine whenever they had music together, and Demyx himself had said that he Sora had pure talent.

That just made Sora's fucking day.

So here he was, walking down the last few steps until he reached the first floor, or bottom floor as most people called it, and walking towards the end of the hallway where the Music room was located. He'd gotten permission by the teachers to use the room so they'd left it unlocked before he came, therefore not having to hand the key to a student which was against the law.

He reached the room and stood outside the door, piano notes in one hand and the apple in the other hand and he casually chewed away on his apple, making slurping noises all the while. He could hear the distinct sound of rain spraying against the building, it was so obvious and yet so relaxing being able to be inside and protected from the water droplets. Really, Sora loved getting wet, but right now his mind was clouded with getting his mission done more than dancing in the rain which he loved to do; he was just a free spirit, that's the kind of person he was, just that he was that sort of spirit at a low level where nobody else could see him. He was always labelled as 'Sora, the clumsy one' or 'Sora, the one who is always shy and cute', or his personal favourite 'Sora, the guy you can confide in'; like he didn't have problems of his own?

Sora placed the apple between his teeth again before reaching for the door handle and gently pressing it down.

The sight he was greeted with was certainly… surprising.

* * *

Demyx was stuck in Humanities lesson, his eyes gradually making its way across the board and his hand unconsciously writing down whatever his mind registered. Not far away from him sat Roxas who was deep in thought over why Japan decided to isolate itself for about 400 years and then come slamming back with a major comeback. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his messy spikes. About two seats over Axel was leaning forward in his chair, casually slumping in his seat with his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table, nonchalantly doodling whatever he felt like.

He let his eyes stray away from his notebook and surveyed the class, looking for someone with shockingly silver hair or a pair of subtle green eyes. Failing in his mission Axel brought a palm up to his forehead and banged it gently against his head.

Maybe Riku wasn't in their class here… but he desperately needed to talk to the silverette before he did anything disastrous with Sora, and if he did Sora would most likely tell Roxas, Roxas would once again strangle Riku and Riku would blame it on their gang and there would be another repeat where Roxas blows up and takes all his anger out on Axel. Most likely him than anyone else in their closed-up crowd. Axel looked over at Demyx who had his eyes on the board but his hand was writing, he snickered quietly to himself as he watched the blonde's unique learning style; it was very amusing seeing as he had no idea he was doing it. Axel knew that after class Demyx would freak and exclaim that someone wrote in his notebook during class; it happened every time during Humanities.

Axel shook his head in frustration and continued to ponder over the unknown whereabouts of one Riku Misaki. He was sure he'd been here earlier today, and perhaps he was in another classroom with Larxene or them. But by the time he'd catch up with any of them the next class may have started and he wouldn't get any time to talk to the silverette, which meant he had to get a hang of him as soon as possible. Hesitantly Axel ripped a piece of paper from the edge of his paper and jotted something down, regretting every line he drew and hated himself for folding up the piece of paper and flicking it onto the blonde's desk.

Roxas' that is.

The blonde was annoyed when a piece of paper landed on his desk and brought him out of his very intense thinking, but nonetheless the still opened the piece of paper, horrified as soon as he saw the writing style.

**Have you seen Riku?**

Fuck, Roxas didn't need a name to know who sent the note, he was very well aware of the only person in class whose writing was sloppy in a sort of attractive way, like cursive writing in comic form. Roxas saw red as his eyes narrowed in hate directed towards the innocent piece of paper lying in his hands; he was hoping it's just burst up into flames and ashes. That's when he mentally slapped himself for thinking like the dumbass red-head which he'd so foolishly been thinking of. Mumbling a few curses Roxas crumbled the piece of paper and dropped it on the floor, completely ignoring the blatant staring he got from Axel.

The red-head dropped his head onto his desk in defeat, murmuring a few silent words before bringing his head up and ripping another piece of paper with new determination. He scribbled down another note and carefully aimed it at Roxas desk and flicked the piece of paper in its direction. Unfortunately his aim was kind of horrible and he ended up whipping the paper at Roxas' head who grasped his blonde spikes and sent a chilling glare Axel's way, and obviously Axel being the big strong man he was cowered in fear and turned his gaze down to his notebook.

Roxas furiously glared at the piece of paper before slowly reaching out and opening the piece of paper with another message from the red-head.

**Dude, I'm seriously worried. I think he's supposed to be in this class but he's not.**

**Do you or do you not know where he is?**

Roxas tore the piece of paper into tiny shreds and continued on with his work, this time trying to write down his answers in peace until another piece hit him straight on the cheek, only seconds after he'd torn up the previous one. Roxas shot up out of his chair and turned his attention to Axel who was glaring back at Roxas. Thankfully nobody noticed since it seemed they were all in deep conversation with each other and the teacher had lost all will to keep his class under control and just handed them useless assignments. Axel roughly pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up, speeding towards the door. Their teacher opened one lazy eye and glanced over at the red-head who seemed to be heading for the door.

"Axel, where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom." He said the words through gritted teeth and shut the door behind him with a powerful slam. Roxas stood in his place, kind of in shock from the sudden action and the way the red-head simply ran off and slammed the door shut. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he followed the same path Axle had just taken, each step fueling his anger towards the tall, lanky red-head. This time the teacher didn't bother to ask where the blonde was going and resumed his previous actions of going to sleep.

Demyx who had observed the entire scene from his seat and had silently been praying for the two of them two calm down as soon as Roxas exited the room let out a sigh of relief. Rom now on the two of them would have to handle it themselves, and he only wished the best of luck to his two friends.

Or at least he thought they were still friends.

* * *

As soon as Roxas emerged from the classroom Axel pushed him up against the locker, the buckles that had been there before bending further as the lithe blonde's body was pressed against the metal. Roxas tried to struggle and aimed one punch at Axle, however unsuccessfully seeing as Axel had predicted this movement and caught the fist that had come flying towards him. Gritting his teeth Axel had enough of this playing around and used a very stern voice.

"Where's Sora?" That certainly caught the blonde's attention and he relaxed, just a little, but he still felt his anger evaporate just the slightest.

"What do you care?" There was bitterness in his voice and Axel cringed as he heard the words come out of his mouth. They were definitely making him uncomfortable, and it was at this that he realized he had Roxas pinned against the lockers. In a state of shock he jumped away from the blonde and calmed his senses as the younger male simply regained his pose and stared into the red-head's emerald eyes.

Axel narrowed his eyes the slightest before speaking. "Because I don't know where the fuck Riku is. I'm seriously worried he may have gone after Sora, and he seems very straight-forward when it comes to that guy."

There was a moment of silence where Roxas simply stared into Axel's eyes, and the red-head did the same to the blonde's ocean shore eyes. None of them said a word during the whole exchange and nobody was in the hallway to disturb them. Thoughts swirled through Roxas' mind as he stared into those jade eyes, memories floating back of the time he'd spent with those eyes, the times he seen them laugh, seen them hate, and even seen them cry. The same grass-green eyes he fell in love with a year ago, and the same grass-green eyes that broke his heart without much of a thought. Those eyes that were clouded with confusion for the rest of their time spent apart.

He loathed those eyes.

Finally Axel though it had gone on too long.

"He could be raping him right now."

"Axel!" Roxas was taken aback by the sudden comment and a look of mortification graced his face.

"It could be true! You never know! That guy came yesterday and already he's shown an interest in Sora." _Because we dared him to. _Axel averted his eyes from the blonde who was harshly biting his bottom lip in fury.

"Well he has break now. And it's Tuesday. So he's most likely—" Axel held up two gun fingers at Roxas.

"In the music room. I'm on it!" Axel turned on his heel and built up enough energy for him to sprint down the hall in no less than 10 seconds. Unfortunately just as he was about to leap a hand grabbed onto his collar from behind and nearly choked him to death.

"What makes you think you're going?! You're not Sora's relative or anything!"

"He might be in trouble and I actually care!" Roxas let out a snort.

"Fuck Roxas, seriously! He's my friend and I'm going to help him!" Axel began to struggle and Roxas loosened the grip on his collar.

"I'm enough! I kicked Riku's ass before, I'll do it again!" Axel dragged himself out of Roxas grip and began pulling at the front of his shirt to smoothen out the crinkles that had just been formed. It was unbelievable how childish Roxas was being and Axel resorted to rolling his eyes.

"You think I'm just going to leave him there and not even bother because 'we' happened? It doesn't work like that Roxas!" The blonde's eyes widened and his breathe hitched, he took one step back and watched Axel's retreating back as he sprinted down the hallway and opened the door to the staircase.

* * *

"Wha… what?" Sora had just opened the door to the music room, and the first thing that fell into his line of sight was… Riku.

Yes, Riku. Sitting in a swivel leather chair with his chin in one hand and pointing a finger at Sora who had recently opened the door. Even though the room was fairly dark, there was enough light from the outside room the illuminate Riku's figure and the evident grin that played across his face.

"So… you have come, young skywalker." Sora quirked and eyebrow and soon after Riku burst into laughter, falling out of his chair and clasping a hand over his mouth to prevent any more noise to escape. Sora's face turned an interesting shade of red as he took one step forward and flicked on the light switch. Carefully taking another bite of his apple Sora removed the piece of fruit from his mouth and began walking towards the trashcan to dispose of his fruit. He didn't get very far until a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, making him fall into a warm embrace.

"Shucks. I'm sorry, alright? I just couldn't help it. Your face was so cute just then." Sora could feel his face heat up those words fell out of Riku's mouth followed by an up lit smile. The brunet quickly recovered from his state of 'temporary paralysis' and began pushing Riku away from him.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Oh, I just came to give and take!" Riku grabbed both of Sora's wrists and pulled him closer.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mea—" Riku's lips descended onto Sora's; it was a gentle, chaste kiss, not at all demanding like he'd expected from the small amount of time he'd spent with the silverette. Riku moved his lips slowly against Sora's soft lips, enjoying the feel that sent a ray of warmth through his entire body. One of his hands slid down Sora's back as the other moved to the back of Sora's head and buried itself in his spikes, arranging the boy's head in angle where he could get the most out of the situation. Unfortunately Sora came to his senses faster than expected and shoved the older teen away from him and began rubbing his arm on his lips furiously.

Riku frowned. He was not satisfied. The brunet hadn't taken initiative. At all.

This mission proved to be more difficult than he'd expected. And all the more fun than.

After all… half of the pleasure is in the chase.

"Well like I said. It's a give-take situation. I took a kiss from you…" Sora took a step backwards. "And now I give you a date with me!"

"…And this is rewarding in what way?" Riku frowned; his soft features making him look even more adoring when with emotion. Shit, Sora kind of always had been stuck in that bad boy phase.

"So you can bite huh? Well I'm not going to argue with you, even though everyone knows a date with me is worth a million dollars! Anywho~ I was thinking that perhaps I came on a little strong yesterday," _You think? _"and I wanted to make it up to you by taking you out on a date. Trust me. It's going to be worth your time." Riku reached forward and grabbed Sora's hand, hauling him out of the room whilst the boy began to struggle.

"W-where are you taking me?! Seriously, let go! This isn't improving my opinion of you! This is kidnapping!" Riku stopped and turned around to face Sora.

"What? No it isn't. I'm just giving you a date. I even planned it and all." Riku frowned disappointedly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Y-you did?" Sora began squirming as he tried to slither his hand out of Riku's grasp.

"Of course I did! And I also happen to know from a certain source," Riku uttered a quick 'Marluxia' here before continuing with his explanation, or speech, or rant or whatever the hell it was! "that you usually start your piano rehearsals at…" he drawled on the word as he brought his hand up to his face and flicked his hand so he could get a good look at his watch strapped around his wrist. "1 o'clock. And it happens to be 12:55 right now, so that gives me a good 5 minutes to take you on a special date. Though it is 3 minutes more than I need." Riku jerked on Sora's arm and pulled him forward, leading him outside to the school yard and down the main stairs where you reach the parking lot. The silverette suddenly turned his attention to the frightened brunet standing next to him, hand still clasped tightly around the other's wrist.

"You have a cellphone, right?" Sora sighed, a bit terrified of the older teen's sudden actions.

"Y-yeah… why?" Riku let go of Sora's hand who quickly brought it back and held it tightly towards his chest; Riku waved his hand over his head and motioned for something to come forth, eliciting a loud whistle whilst doing so.

"I need you to take the time. 2 minutes. That's all I need. I swear, it's going to be very cute." A soft smile grazed his lips and Sora could feel his face heating up just the slightest. Against his better judgement Sora dug deep into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone, opening it up and clicking a few buttons to access the timer and set it on 2 minutes. Sora heard a car from afar and looked up to see a cab heading their way. Riku stepped forward and opened the cap door, gesturing for Sora to go and sit inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping your or anything. This is just the little date I've arranged. By the way, when you get inside the cab, start the time immediately. And I must warn you, you're going to have to be quick because I'd like us to have time with everything." A confused Sora stood still in his place, not moving a muscle, just staring at the figure and object in front of him. Is he really trustworthy? He looks like it but Roxas could be right, he could be a minion of the anti-christ and want to trick Sora into becoming one of them and head out into the world defying Christianity and all it has to offer! But really… he didn't look like it. Sure, Sora knew better than not to judge by the covers, but this guy was genuinely friendly and Sora knew it. He couldn't see it, but he just knew it! Maybe taking a gamble once in a while isn't so bad. The brunet moved forward and hauled himself into the cab, starting the time as soon as he got down in his seat and looked up to see Riku jumping in quickly, closing the door and suddenly the driver took off.

After 7 seconds he stopped. Riku opened the door and held out his hand to Sora who accepted it without a second thought, curious to why the cab had stopped just then and why it had only taken 7 seconds, and also mainly he was wondering where Riku had taken him. Once he stepped foot outside of the car Riku pounded his fist on the roof of the car and the driver drove away. Sora quickly glanced around himself and noticed that this was just across the street, this was across the school and this was where there were 2 cafés, a candy store where he and Roxas usually went during break to get some sugar or something to eat, and a restaurant.

"Why are we here? We could've just walked here. It's right across the street from our school!" Sora looked up to see Riku grinning and before he could question the older male he had pulled both him and Sora to two seats outside the restaurant. Riku pulled out a seat and motioned for Sora to sit which he did, and then he quickly walked over to the other side and seated himself as well. Just as soon as he had sat down a woman walked in with two plates of food; unsure of what was happening Sora silently observed as the woman set down their plates and then scurried off again. Riku grinned and picked up his fork before collecting a piece of food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Mousaka. Greek food, it's great. Try some. But you have to hurry if you want any." Being deprived of food was something Sora hated, and he knew right then better than anybody that he should eat now or starve. He picked up his fork and stabbed at his food, shuffling it all into his mouth before savouring the pieces. It really was delicious, and it indeed had this beautiful taste that made you want more. "It's incredible."

Riku chuckled lightly as Sora took another bite. "Sure is, right? So. I have no siblings. What about you?" The woman came back followed by a man holding two other plates, she picked up the plates before Sora could object and the man behind her set down the two plates which contained a type of soup. Red. Most likely tomato soup of some sort.

"None." Sora said.

Riku began eating his soup with a spoon. "Like it?"

Sora picked up his bowl and brought it to his lips, drinking it like it was a cup of coffee and emptying the bowl of its contents. He then quickly set it down and licked his lips with a huge grin. "Delicious. You?"

Riku laughed before setting his spoon down and motioning for the woman to approach the table. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have ordered it for us." The woman approached the table and stood straight next to Riku. "Yes, could I have the check please? We're trying to make a movie in 15 seconds, thank you." The woman left with a skip in her step and returned just as quickly, handing a slip of paper to the silverette. Riku began digging into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Okay, so that's both our soups, mousaka, drinks which we never had any of… so how you want to do this?" Sora began reaching for his own money when Riku kicked him under the table and laughed. "I'm kidding! My treat. Sorry 'bout the kick by the way." He sprung out of his seat and held out his hand to Sora. "Here. How're we doing on time?" Riku whistled loudly and raised his hand as the cab came again, opening the door for both him and Sora and they both got in. Sora took his phone out and opened it again, glancing at the time.

"There's 1 minute left." Riku nodded.

"We got time. Missed the previews though." He opened the door and Sora followed behind almost instinctively. Where they went out there were two chairs seated in front of one of the cafés who had conveniently placed their TV pushed up to the window and therefore giving both Sora and Riku a good look of the screen. In the chairs there was a bucket of popcorn which Sora immediately pounced on as they reached their seats. Sora threw a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and turned to Riku.

"So what're we watching?" Riku leaned towards Sora and swiped a few popcorns out of his bucket.

"Titanic." Sora let out a drawled gasp.

"Oh no! I always cry at that!" Riku snorted and therefore earned himself a well-deserved punch to the shoulder by Sora.

The movie began and the title flashed across the screen followed by Jack and Rose standing on the tip of the boat and holding hands, Jack drawing Rose while she lay naked on the couch, the boat sinking and Jack falling to the depths of the ocean as Rose let him go. As soon as that ended the roll credits go and Sora turns to Riku who has already begun to stand up.

"That was absolutely amazing." The older teen grabbed the brunet's hand and pulled him along the street, heading for their school.

"I know, I cried like 5 times. I wish Jack and Rose could've ended up together." Riku let out a loud sigh as Sora simply nodded. They passed the other café which had somehow forgotten to bring in their flowers from the tables and Riku took this opportunity to swipe a bouquet of flowers from one of the nearby tables. He lifted them up to his nose and took a sniff before gently offering the bouquet to Sora who gracefully accepted them.

"Thank you. I love flowers."

Riku nodded. "Have any favourites?"

"Lilies. You?"

"Daffodils." Sora nodded. "How're we doing on time?" Sora glanced at his phone.

"15 seconds."

The lady from the restaurant ran up behind them and handed Riku a bag and left abruptly. The silverette turned his attention to Sora and they began walking again.

"Here," he handed the bag to Sora "it's a brownie just in case you're wondering. That's dessert." Sora tilted his head to the side on confusion.

"Where's your dessert?" Riku smiled.

"I get something even sweeter." And he quickly pressed his lips against Sora's who was surprised at first. The kiss was chaste and there was no mentioning of a tongue, and just as soon as Riku had initiated it he withdrew.

"Better than any brownie." And Sora flushed. Suddenly a beeping came from Sora's pocket and he hauled out his cellphone which was blinking. Riku smiled and Sora couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. He pushed the object back into his pocket before flashing a smile at Riku who seemed to wearing a 'I'm-victorious' grin, if there was one.

"I'll be waiting here for you after school, okay?" Sora nodded and turned around to leave, bouquet in one hand, bag in other, and a very bright smile and faint blush tracing his cheeks. Riku on the other hand was smirking, his eyes narrowed and a very pleased aura surrounding him.

Sora had kissed him back.

* * *

"Axel, he's not here."

"I see that."

"Axel, where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Axel—"

"Yes dear?" Roxas turned to face his so-called 'companion' in this search for his cousin with an utterly horrified expression on his face.

"How is that funny?" Axel let out an exasperated sigh; he brought his hand up to his hair and ruffled his spikes, his eyelids dropping slowly.

"Fine, fine. So you don't do humour, I get it." He ran the same hand that had been ruffling his spikes through his hair and yawned. For some odd reason today just seemed to be a drag; he had gotten a lot of those since he stopped hanging out with Roxas. I mean when you lose your best friend for no apparent reason there's a lot of procrastinating that needs to be done, and before they used to do it together, him and Roxas. But then of course it would go from procrastinating to talking which meant that it involved some sort of motion and accomplishment of sorts. Now that he thought about it procrastination was a difficult task if you weren't experienced (1).

"Look Axel, I appreciate humour, but the kind you spout is just nonsense!" Roxas shut the door to the music room and turned around, his piercing blue eyes surveying the room with no luck.

"Why did we stop hanging out?" Roxas snapped his head around, eyes immediately falling on the red-head in front of him with a very nonchalant expression. Axel's hands were behind his head and his eyes showed no emotion. In fact, he acted casual as the both of them continued to walk down the hallway back towards the stairs.

A small flame of rage ignited within Roxas as his eyes narrowed with distaste. "Axel. Don't."

Axel turned his head around with a shocked expression. "No, seriously! We were such great friends, the closest they get! I mean Roxas come on! We were like this!" he crossed his fingers and waved them in the blonde's face who seemed to be fuming with irritation and suppressed anger. The blonde looked down at the floor and kicked at their path.

"Friends, huh?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah." The response was quiet and dull, very fragile. "Friends." None of them said anything as Axel opened the door for the staircase and began taking their first steps together up the course. A sigh fell from the red-head's lips. "It's like you've completely forgotten."

Okay, this really had Roxas going. He had definitely not forgotten, he's just chosen to not remember, or to remember with a certain hatred. "I did not forget! And you know pretty damn well why I'm pissed at you, and what you did was unforgivable! I don't regret for one second breaking off our friendship after what you did!"

Axel opened his mouth to object but nothing really came out, all he could do was act insulted until he found the right words. "What did I do?!"

"Oh come on Axel, don't play stupid!" Roxas crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, come on! What is it? What did I do? What could I possibly have done to deserve this kind of treatment? Huh? Give it to me straight Rox, because if you keep on giving me hints and signs I'm never gonna get it!"

"Just… shut up." His eyes once again returned to the floor, down to his path as his feet took one step after the other.

"See, it's lik-like— you don't even care anymore! You don't care if I'm around, you never notice me and you ignore me whenever I try to catch your attention! You resent me so much and probably will for much longer, and I don't even know why!" the tone in the red-head's voice was judging and desperate at the same time. Axel couldn't understand what was going on in the blonde's mind; he used to be able to read him so well back when they were friends, and now it was like they were on two completely different planets. It was unbelievable!

"Fuck it Axel, you are so fucking annoying. Why, just why can't you shut up? Just for a second okay?"

"No, I will not shut up. Because when I talk, you talk back. And when you talk I get to hear your voice. And I _love _hearing your voice."

Roxas' steps became slower and his eyelids dropped slightly. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Axel… stop it…"

"No, no! In fact, I love your deep sea blue eyes! Wait, wait! I love your hair, that 'There's Something About Mary' sperm hair which is supposed to be gross but makes you look absolutely incredible!"

"Axel! Shut up!" Roxas snapped at the red-head and desperately shut his eyes tightly, his steps slowly decreasing.

"Oh, and I totally forgot! I absolutely love spending time with you! I adore spending time with you! To talk to you, listen to you, to just see you brightens up my shitty day! Every moment I get alone with you becomes the new 'greatest moment of my life'! No bullshit!"

"AXEL! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP! You fucking took away that pleasure Roxas! You took it the fuck away as it was in front of me; the best thing I've ever had in my entire life was the connection with you! Fucking grabbed it like candy from a kid! What did I do to you Roxas?! Huh?! Tell me! What the fuck is wrong?! What did I ever do to hurt you?!"

"You fucking broke my heart, that's what!" With that Roxas sprinted the last few steps towards the door, swung it open and slammed it shut just as quickly, leaving a confused Axel only a few steps from the same door he'd disappeared through.

Axel ran a hand through his crimson hair, the spiked sticking out between his fingers and gently brushing against his skin. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Broke your heart…?" He shut his eyes gently. "Augh… dude, this is so messed up…"

* * *

1 – I'm a pro. Believe me.

Fyi, the date thing was from 'How I Met Your Mother', I just thought it was incredibly cute and all, so I just added it in there as an attempt to get Riku and Sora to get to know each other. And Riku is a dating genius! xDD lmao. Here's the real deal if you wanna see it ----: http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v=LQs5B_VMuDg

**15 reviews please**. I'm saying this because I know people won't do it fast enough so I have enough time to finish writing the second chapter of 'Addicted To Morphine' xDD

I R GENIUS. ...I IS GENIUS. ...I mean, I am A genius. 83


End file.
